


Blackened Wings

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Meg Masters, Breast Fucking, Demon Castiel, Dirty Talk, F/M, Figging, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Meg Masters, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes Meg wonders if hesitation would have saved her. Then she realizes she doesn’t want to be saved after all.





	Blackened Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober and Inktober Day 13 (titfucking and reverse verse).  
> Also written for SPN ABO Bingo Square: figging
> 
> As of now there are no plans to continue any Kinktober ficlets, they are meant to be just quick little reads for you guys.

Meg was only rivaled in beauty by Lucifer himself. Made from an almost identical mold, so speak, the seraph was often loud and confrontational, and - despite the annoyance of her siblings - she questioned nearly everything. Which was very likely why she didn’t get that sick feeling in her stomach when she came face to face with the demon Castiel. His blackened soul was hideous, yes, but there was a human beauty underneath, as if he were peeking through a dirty window. 

The touch of his warm hands on her skin left inky streaks of black and red on her brilliant white soul - and caused a heat to pool between her legs that she’d never experienced. In heaven she was beyond sexual urges, but here - on earth, trapped in the empty vessel of the devout young woman with a round face and the scent of an omega, her heat was coming. And Castiel was in the body of an Alpha. The soul inhabiting the vessel had long since been shuffled from the mortal coil, so now it was just dark and sulfur and _Alpha_. 

Meg knew he could smell her slick, his nostrils flaring as he circled her. She could smell his arousal too, even before her eyes fell onto the growing bulge in the front of his pants. 

“Dirty little angel,” Castiel’s voice was gruff, sending vibrations of pleasure straight to her already soaked pussy.

“Don’t deserve those pretty white wings, do you?”

“Please—“

“Begging me? I’m a demon, Meg.”

“And I’m in heat,” Meg responded, crossing her arms over her chest. Cas’ eyes narrowed, scenting the air once more.

“And fertile. What will your father do?”

“He’s been gone forever, Demon. Even you know that.”

“Maybe. But I also know you and your kind Still pretend he’s there, he’s coming back. When the truth is he stepped out for a pack of cigarettes six millennia ago and left you rugrats as orphans.”

The truth in Cas’ words stung, and a small part of Meg wanted to slap him, claw at his face and tell him not to talk about God that way. 

But the bigger part of her couldn’t. The way her stomach twisted at his cruel words, the gush of slick soaking her panties further; there was no resisting.

“Breed me,” she said instead, and Cas’ eyes flitted to black.

“You sure?”

With no hesitation, she answered, “Yes.”

 

That had been five months ago. Now, with her stomach heavy with Cas’ pups and her wings beginning to blacken and fall, Meg often wondered if hesitating that fateful day would have changed anything.

She wondered if it would have made her think, second guess the decision to let an Alpha demon breed her... but she knew the answer is likely no. 

As scary as it was, she loved her pups, and each kick from one of their little feet made her heart swell. And, in her own way, she loved Cas. He could be cruel and sarcastic, but gentle was his nature, even as a demon.

 

The hotel room door opened and Meg’s stomach knotted, slick already making its way down her thigh. Cas chuckled.

“Why are you naked?”

Meg shrugged. “My shirts are too tight - the pups have grown. And I’m beginning to make milk. Plus I’m always so horny - I’d rather get slick stains on the bedspread and not ruin my clothes.” 

Cas’ smile softened, a peek at that gentler side.

“I have something that may help with being horny while I’m gone.”

He held up a small plastic bag. A shaved piece of ginger was in it, thick and almost as long as his cock.

“What are you gonna do with that?” Meg worried as Cas approached her.

“Do you trust me?”

“Always.”

“Then roll over. Show me your asshole.”

Meg flushed at his crude language but did as he asked, more slick dribbling onto the bed. The first time Cas knotted her ass she’d squirted hard enough that she feared her water had broken. 

Cas spat on her hole and began to prod at it as he spoke.

“Your chest is bigger.”

“My milk is coming in— Oh!” She gasped when he pushed one finger in.

“I’ll help with that too. Relax, angel.”

Meg tried to relax, breathing deep. The smell of his arousal and sulfur soothed her, allowing her to focus on the pleasant sting of his finger prodding her hole. 

He added two more, nearly dry, and Meg whimpered. “What are you doing?”

“Making it better,” was all Cas said. Taking his word, she let her head fall onto the bed as he opened her ass. 

Soon, Cas’ fingers slipped out. The cold ginger finger came next, prodding her hole before slipping in. It settled inside her like an anal plug, and Meg shivered.

“How will thi— Oh my—“ her hole began to sting before she finished her sentence, and each flex of her rim made it hurt just a little more. Despite her mind saying ‘pain’, her pussy lips swelled, slick running down her thighs. She worked the ginger in and out of her ass as well as she could, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Cas watched silently, a smirk on his face when Meg came, three fingers in her pussy as she squirted all over the bed. Still she flexed around the ginger, dragging herself toward another orgasm.

“Enjoy it?” Cas asked, pulling his clothes off.

“Yes! Please, fuck me—“

“No. I will, but first I need to help with these.” He gave her left breast a squeeze, smirking when milk dribbled from her nipple.

“On your back,” he instructed. He spat in his hand and slicked his cock as she obeyed. 

Once she was on her back, fingers still working her sopping pussy, he straddled her middle. His ass pressed against her swollen stomach and he nestled his cock between her tits, squeezing them together around it. More milk welled up, dribbling down both sides of her breasts as he began to thrust.

He picked up speed quickly, the dribble of milk slicking his path even more. Meg moaned openly under him, her belly shaking as she fingered herself, the burn of the ginger spurning her closer to another orgasm. 

 

They came at nearly the same time, both shouting one another’s name. The bitter smell of sulfur and come filled Meg’s nose. She could feel Cas’ knot against her breasts, his hands squeezing this side of painful as he shuddered through his orgasm. 

Meg knew this was all so dirty - it was wrong and twisted and the best thing she’d ever experienced in her long life. She could never be an angel again. And that was perfectly fine by her.


End file.
